My Choice
by Lady Of Embers
Summary: When the new king of Albion is crowned, Page realises he's a tyrant, and falls for the most unimaginable person.
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over and sighed, the torchlight flickering on my dark skin. By my bed was a wanted poster of myself that I had proudly framed and set upon the wall. My nose wrinkled at the fresh stench of sewage as someone somewhere flushed more industry waste down the sewers. It wasn't as pungent as it had been when we first arrive, though simply only because everyone was now used to it. I wished we operated out of Bowerstone Market, but Ferret had seized that part of Bowerstone and attempting to 'liberate' it as such would have been a nightmare. Suddenly I heard a clang and a babble of voices. Kidd's voice. I slipped out of bed and into my shoes, then ran over to the door, flung it open and ran to the entrance. There, standing before Kidd and a barrage of rifles, was Sir Walter Beck and a young man I'd seen before a few times. He was the Prince.

"Easy up, Kidd. I thought I gave the orders around here." I said sharply. He blushed. "Walter. It's good to see you, though you came at a bad time."

"And it's good to see you too, Page. I'm glad you came when you did." I nodded, and the others dispersed.

"Come." We walked along the corridors.

"So, Bowerstone Sewers?"

"It's not much, but it's home."

"I'm afraid we had to leave the castle sooner than I anticipated. Logan's really messed up."

"I see. Pity. Your messages were always useful." I said replied with a sigh.

"But I brought you something better." We'd reached the central chamber.

"Page, I'd like you to meet-"

"I know who he is, Walter. I would've thought that you had better sense than to bring the prince down here." I said sharply, turning to face him.

"Yes, I know. But he's a Hero."

"Give him a medal. I don't care." I scowled at this man-no sorry, _boy_- and wondered how he could save Albion.

"No, I mean he's a Hero, like his father."

"Oh, the great and pure Hedonist of Albion. I don't see how his second son can save us. We don't usually trust royalty or soldiers where I come from. Why should I trust you?" He smirked at me.

"I don't think you quite understand." Even his voice was boyish. "I'm not the most famous Hero in the world, not like my father. However, we both need each other in the long run. How can I gain your loyalty, Page?" The way he said my name sent shivers running down my spine-shivers that I very soon clocked and dealt with.

"How about gaining some fame? That way I'll be able to trust you." I turned around and walked away.

I was leaning over the map when I heard another man's voice.

"Swift, Ben, I'd like you to meet Page." It was Walter.

"Evening." I turned around. Two Royal Albion turncoats stood before me-a blond and blue eyed man-I say man, and I mean it-and his obvious senior, a tall, slim fellow whose black hair had a single white streak in it. He smoked a pipe and had a huge moustache.

"I'm Major Swift." Said the latter, shaking my hand.

"Ben Finn, at your service." The blond flashed me his most charming smile. My eyebrow quirked. I had encountered two flirts in four days.

"My name is Page, as Walter has already said. You two had better make yourselves useful around this place. Currently I'm waiting for the Hero Prince to return. He's just out building his…" The Prince (I'd learned earlier than his name was Vannery) came crashing through the door "…entourage. Your highness." I bowed slightly, and he smirked. "Perhaps you DO deserve a bit of trust. You seem better than your brother at any rate." Swift drew himself up to his full height.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, I'm off to the castle to make my report to Logan." He announced, and walked off. We heard Walter bid him goodbye. Ben and Vannery began glaring at each other.

"Been with anyone recently, Finn?" Vannery asked, in his snooty superior voice.

"Probably a damn sight sooner than you." Ben replied haughtily. I rolled my eyes.

"Now is not the time to settle petty scores. Now is the time to deal with someone." Walter admonished.

"Reaver. He's been bleeding the city dry for years. But now it's got desperate." I informed them.

"Reaver holds secret society parties every week. A small group of fighters smuggled themselves into his mansion. We haven't heard from them since."

"Fortunately, we know what two of the guests look like." I handed Vannery a package.

"These are for the masquerade ball." Ben Finn looked at me gleefully.

"Great! Where's my costume?" He asked.

"You're staying here."

"Oh, what?"

"Everybody out. I need to change."

"I'll stay here. Make sure no-one spies on you." Ben said slyly. Vannery glared at him and shoved him out the door.

"Like hell you will, blondie."

"Please don't let Mr Finn follow you." I warned Vannery. "I've had enough of him for one day." The boy nodded, winked and exited the room, leaving me to change.

I never thought pink would suit me. But standing in the glaring sunshine in Millfields made me realise that actually it suited me quite well. As Vannery rounded the corner with his dog, looking fairly dashing in his outfit, I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was late.

"Sorry, the place is crawling with mercenaries." He said by way of apology.

"That outfit suits you. It brings out the colour in your eyes." I complemented, and he blushed slightly. "Shall we?" We walked inside the manor. A ginger butler greeted us.

"A bit late, aren't you? Most of the guests are passed out. All we've got left is fizzy pop."

"I'm sorry. We were…held up."

"That's no problem. Just give me the password."

"The…password…erm…"

"I'm just pulling your leg. I wasn't joking about the fizzy pop though. These lightweights drank the lot." Vannery's eyebrow quirked. "We've got cooking sherry left, if you fancy it. No? Don't blame you. Never touch the stuff myself-well, except in the mornings."

We walked on in a little silence, passing a man who was busy emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Then this man said something I hope never to hear again.

"I could set you up a nice orgy later, how's about that?"

"Just keep walking, you funny little man." I hissed. We reached a set of doors.

"Right, Master Reaver insists on no weapons in the ballroom. There have been a few accidents, you see."

"I'm afraid I need to keep mine. I'm here to find some friends." I said haughtily.

"Oh! You're the brave noble rebels." I cursed silently in my mind. "I SEE! I'm an oppressed proletarian myself! We're practically comrades." I very much doubted this, and it was in Vannery's face that he felt the same way. "If you just go through here, you can sneak past the others and rescue your fellow revolutionaries." We both knew he was having us on, but we both walked through the door anyway. Kidd in a cage met our eyes.

"There's one of my men! Kidd! Where are the others?"

"All dead!" He gasped. "You have to get out of here. NOW!"

Suddenly the cage began to rise.

"My, my, more bees here to steal Reaver's honey. So bold. So industrious. So bloody annoying. When will you learn to enjoy life?"

"I'll get him out." Vannery muttered, and began climbing the cage to try and pick the lock. However, it got too far off the ground, and he let go, landing perfectly on his feet. "Crap." I agreed with him.

"Now, we shall play a little game."

"You expect us to entertain you?" I yelled.

"You're full of spunk, aren't you? You must be lightning between sheets."

"REAVER! We won't entertain you!"

"It's only a game, my sweet." Said Reaver in a simpering voice. "I spin, you die, we watch. Really, it's a riot!"

"You're sick!" I hollered angrily.

"Let us spin the wheel of Misfortune!"

Reaver pulled another lever and the curious wheel in front of us began to turn. It landed first on a symbol, which I guessed meant Hobbes. I'd seen pictures of them, you see. Short, fat and ugly. We hurried through the door with the Hobbe over it.

"I only hope this game isn't too hard." I muttered to Vannery as we entered the arena.

How wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 3

We fought several rounds back to back. At one point a Sand Fury rent open my arm and Vannery was suddenly beside me, the Sand Fury dead immediately. He let out a snarl and barrelled through the Furies, slashing and hacking until they were all dead. I let out a gasp as I saw the cuts on his face. He drank a health potion and chucked one to me. Our cuts healed instantly.

"Vannery."

"Page, I'm so sorry."

"Why? This is Reaver's fault."

"No, I mean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Tell me what?" Vannery sheathed his sword and stepped up to me, hands circling my waist.

"You're a damn attractive woman." He whispered, and kissed me. We kissed for a while until Reaver coughed.

"As cute as that is, get back to the ballroom NOW." He ordered. We grinned at each other and walked back to the room.

"Well, this is tricky. You've been so sporting, but my guests and I grow…restless." Barry Hatch (the ginger) spotted a pretty woman in green and sidled up to her.

"No need to get restless, sweetheart, Barry Hatch is here to take care of you. Fancy a quick jig?" He twirled her round and patted her arse.

Before our eyes, she turned into a dreadful monster.

Taking umbrage at the arse-patting, she devoured him as Reaver watched. And then ALL the guests became the monsters!

"Ah, the final round!" He cried jubilantly.

"What are they?" I yelled to Vannery, drawing pistol and sword.

"Balvarines!" He yelled back.

They attacked.

The fight lasted ten minutes. We were not untouched by the end of it, I can tell you now. Just as Vannery sheathed his sword, claiming that he'd never take me to another party, a Balvarine got up from behind him and I shot it straight in the face.

"Well, you two could come back to my room and we could have a 'private party." Said a voice from the balcony. We looked up at Reaver.

"Don't you _know_ who this is?" I yelled angrily. "This is the Prince! Logan's brother!" I was tired, hungry and wounded, that was my only excuse. I didn't mean to blurt it out that way. He glared at me.

"The king's brother a bona fide Hero! I would never come between siblings that way. Tatty bye, my loves." Reaver said, delighted.

"WAIT!" I yelled, shooting the door as he closed it.

We walked out the mansion with Kidd.

"Reaver is a mad-man. Promise me that you'll end his influence completely." I ordered. He shook my hand, then drew me close.

"Of course." He whispered. Then the crier began hollering something.

"All gather at the castle for the king's speech!"

"This can't be good." I mused.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"There's a reason we stay underground." I reminded him.

"I'll see you when you return." Then Kidd and I set off in the direction of Bowerstone Industrial.


	4. Chapter 4

When Vannery returned, he and Ben Finn weren't quarrelling for once. They were both white and trembling.

"He just…shot…Swiftie." Whispered Vannery.

"Swiftie's dead?" I gasped.

"He died like a true soldier." Walter said loyally.

"Oh please. Let's not pretend there was anything noble about the way he died. He was tortured and humiliated." Ben growled, turning on Walter. Vannery glared at him warningly.

"And he didn't give Logan anything, or we'd all be dead by now. I call that noble." Walter countered. Ben Finn fell silent.

"So what do we have?" Vannery asked.

"Before he died, Swiftie managed to get a notice across to us. Being Swiftie, it's simple. 'You will find allies in Aurora." I made a musing noise.

"We've all been told that Aurora is a wasteland. But we have to trust Swift. Walter, Ben and Vannery, you will go to Aurora. My men and I will be distracting Logan's guards."

"Can we just get on with it? I have an overwhelming urge to SHOOT something." Ben snapped, for once forgetting to try and flirt with me. I nodded, they dispersed.

We had good fun, blowing up Industrial, but unfortunately it really didn't come to much. Because about eight ships took off after Vannery's steamer as it left harbour.

_Be safe,_ I willed, _and come back to me_.

They came back alright. They had been attacked by darkness itself. Vannery told me later that it had professed a wish to conquer Albion for centuries, but there had been so many problems it hadn't bothered. The Court, the Archon, the Heroes, Lucien, King Sparrow…but Logan was a pathetic king. It had decided to strike while nobody was ready.

We battled our way up the hill. The BR took the west. Sabine's Dwellers took the east. Walter, Ben and Kalin took the centre. I used up all my explosives and still they kept coming. Then we got to a rather shut-looking gate.

"We need something to get past this gate." I mentioned my lack of explosives.

"If only we knew a tiny man who loved blowing things up." Ben sighed, his voice full of foreshadowing.

**BOOM**.

The door blew open and Sabine and Boulder stepped through.

"Aright there? You having a good time, lad?" He asked Vannery, who sighed.

"Yes, Sabine, but don't blow too much up. I do have to rule this city after all."

"Oh, right. Don't be so bloody logical." Just then someone lobbed a grenade at Sabine, so they moved away.

We stayed while Walter took Vannery to confront Logan.

Twenty four hours later, we found ourselves facing Logan at the trial.

"Logan, you stand accused of crimes against Albion and its people."

"I had good reason to commit these so-called crimes." The cool voice of Logan rang out.

"Those who brought Logan to where he is now will now speak their verdict." Sabine stepped forward.

"There's not a soul alive who hasn't suffered for his glory and plenty who've died for it. I say, let him have some death of his own."

"He had Swiftie killed like it was a circus act! Kill him!" Ben Finn threw forward his verdict.

"I am not one to make these judgements, but he promised us hope and then left us to face the Crawler alone."

"But aren't we better than that?" My own voice rang out. "Logan has done some terrible things, but killing him now won't solve anything." I was actually shocked at myself. I thought I wanted him dead. I suppose I wasn't sure.

"I had good reason to do the things that have brought me here. When I returned from Aurora, I had a visit from Theresa, our father's guide. She showed me the future-the darkness in Aurora is coming here. I have spent years preparing for this attack. Spare me, and the elite soldiers I trained shall be yours." Logan parleyed. Vannery looked thoughtful. I nodded at him. He nodded back.

"Logan, former king of Albion, you are spared." As the crowds behind booed him, Vannery stood up.

"You once told me you would never forgive me. But we need to put that behind us and work together for the sake of Albion." Logan told his brother. Vannery nodded. I looked at Logan properly. This man was really a man-not a heartless tyrant, as we had first imagined, but a man with a heart that would have tried to protect Albion, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Vannery's second court ruling was to do with the taxes. I waited outside, while he discussed it with Hobson. He swanned through the doors, looking pleased.

"Have you dealt with it?" I asked urgently.

"Oh yes, Page, I've dealt with it. Now, my next piece of business is in Bowerstone Industrial, only, I've got time on my hands before I'm supposed to be there. Fancy putting Reaver's idea to the test?" He whispered, hands sliding over my jacket.

"What idea?" I asked.

"About you being lightning between sheets." He murmured. I drew back immediately.

"Your highness, that is completely improper. I will not tolerate it. I shall see you in Bowerstone Industrial."

Unfortunately, Vannery wasn't the only one trying to get frisky with me. I met Reaver outside one of his old factories, and he was trying it on too.

"But surely," he wheedled, as Vannery came in sight, "you can't surely deny yourself the pleasure of this venture?"

"Just stop talking to me." I hissed. Vannery walked right up to us. He looked at me coldly.

"What is the problem, Reaver?" He asked.

"Your majesty, I am here to assist you in filling your coffers. You see, there is nothing worse than the idleness of this city's youth. My new scheme will put them to good use, while also ensuring that these factories remain working."

"WHAT? That's monstrous! You can't! Your highness, don't listen to him! The only way Bowerstone is going to climb out of the gutter is through education."

"Hmm."

"You _promised_ to end child labour." I reminded him in a whisper. He turned to me, his smile icy.

"You _promised _me you." He whispered back, and turned to Reaver.

"I accept your proposal. Set them to work immediately." My jaw hung open as Reaver patted my hair.

"I told you he'd go for it." He murmured to me, as I stalked away, watching as the dejected children filed past me to go back to work. Tears filled my eyes.

I sat on a crate, by the docks. A small sheet of paper-an address from Logan to the people-was next to me. I'd read it. Logan, at least, knew how to inspire occasionally. He spoke of the pride of Albion. As the sun set, my heart set with it. What had I helped enthrone? Was Vannery as much of a tyrant as Logan? At least Logan's rule had started justly. And I realised what Vannery had meant when he'd said that the taxes were fixed.

_He'd raised them even higher_.

I couldn't believe this. The same Vannery, who had protected me with his life in Reaver's manor, and kissed me like we were together, was a tyrant? I'd thought I'd known him. I was wrong. As I wiped my eyes, Logan himself walked past. He noticed me and stopped.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous after nightfall." His usually cool voice was concerned.

"I'm crying." I told him stiffly, wiping away my tears.

"What's happened?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Why would I tell you?" I hissed, glaring at him. "It's not like you would care."

"It's something to do with Vannery, isn't it?" He asked, sighing. I looked at him, surprised.

"Um, yes. How did you know?"

"My little brother is fairly popular with women. He's already lost it. To a girl named Elise. She's married someone else now, but Vannery is the incarnation of my father. A womaniser."

"I loved him."

"He's good at that. I'm afraid he'll be swanning in with some other woman in about a day's time. I never did understand him." He sighed again. He looked exhausted and world weary.

"He's raised the taxes even higher and sent the children back to work. He promised me that he'd be fair." Logan pulled out a handkerchief and presented it to me.

"Thankyou." I croaked, wiping away my tears.

"Allow me to escort you home." He suggested. I shook my head.

"I know this place like the back of my hand." I set off and Logan followed me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you safe."

"I'm armed." I reminded him, making my weapons obvious.

"But one in a scuffle is never as wise as two." He replied. He had a point. Suddenly, six mercenaries stalked out of the nearest factory, carrying nasty-looking blades.

"There she is! Get the whore!" My face went red, and Logan stepped in front of me.

"You have no reason to talk to her like that." He said coldly.

"Oh yeah? She was kissin' the King what's just been crowned a couple 'a days ago, and he's already got hisself another woman. You think she ain't?" Logan's face furrowed into a scowl.

"Withdraw the statement. I can assure you, she's done nothing to deserve that title." He threatened.

"An' wodjer gonna do if I don't, Mr Ex King? Royally decree me an outlaw? Oh wait, I already am!" I shot the idiot and battle commenced. One of the men dived forward and slashed my stomach. I dodged and got it across my thigh instead. Another began attacking Logan. Big mistake. Obviously, he had been trained. He had incredible finesse and swordplay. He disarmed his opponent, stabbed him through the heart and turned and shot the man who had just scraped my arm. As another came up behind him he shot over his shoulder without looking, turned around and stabbed him through the heart. That was four down. The last two died with four bullets-two each from Logan and I. He turned to me as I gasped in pain and clenched the wound on my arm.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's the nearest potion stall?" He asked, helping me to my feet. The touch of his gloved hands was cold and I shivered.

"Over there." I pointed weakly. He pulled one of my arms over his shoulder and rested the other around my waist, supporting me. He got me over there, picked up a potion and dumped a bag of gold on the counter. Then he handed the potion to me and took me to the dockside.

"Interesting choice of location, your majesty." I noted curiously, as I drank the potion.

"I like seeing the sky at night."

"The place is choked with fumes. How do you see?"

"I imagine. Besides, I can hardly go back to the castle now. I suppose Vannery might let me use his old room, though I doubt it." He turned to me.

"I never caught your name." He said conversationally. I was watching the scratch on my thigh fade.

"It's Page, sir." I replied. I looked up, and realised he was looking at me strangely. "Something wrong? Something on my face? Oh, there's nothing on my face is there?" I asked worriedly.

"There's nothing wrong with your face." He said softly. I looked at him oddly. What was he saying? I'd asked him if there was anything ON it, not if there was anything WRONG with it. The hand around my waist slipped up to my shoulder. I suddenly realised.

He'd fallen in love with me.

I didn't know what to do, as he began stroking my hair. I'd spent several years of my life trying to get this man off the throne. And this same man was now stroking my hair and gazing into my eyes.

"Uh, Logan?" I asked. His hand dropped, and I felt annoyed. It had been nice. A little strange, but nice.

"Yes?"

"This is a little awkward."

"It is now." He agreed.

"No, I mean, I've spent years trying to get you off the throne, and yet now you're touching me like we've been friends for years. How do you know I'm not going to kill you?" I asked.

"Because when you meet the one you just know." Came the reply.

"The o-Logan, you're a royal! Surely you need a noble?" I asked, surprised. The grip on my shoulder tightened. The other hand went around my waist and pulled me against him.

"I'm a fallen noble, which basically now equals to a bourgeois. I don't think there's anything arguable about my position."

"Yeah, but what about mine?" I muttered.

"Page, look at me." He whispered. I looked deep into his grey eyes and realised he was right. When you met that someone you just knew.

I travelled back to castle to find Vannery waiting for me.

"Page. Darling." There was a giggling woman on his bed.

"I have sort of replaced you, but if you want to come back I'm more than happy to accommodate the two of you." He offered. He was drunk.

"Your highness, it's been a long day. I suggest you get to bed soon." I replied frostily, and went to find a spare room. I found one just by the garden. I guessed it must have been Vannery's once. As I was getting undressed there was a knock.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's me." The voice was Logan's. "I though the room might be empty." He explained, coming in and shutting the door.

"Oh." I was stumped. What did one say in a situation like this? It was very tense.

"So, what are you going to do now?" We asked at the same time.

"Me, I'm going to pretend this room is empty and stay in it." I replied.

"Can I do the same?" He asked, concerned.

"Uh, I suppose." I turned away as he got changed, climbing into the bed. It was huge; there was no way we'd be touching. I felt his hand briefly part the air between us.

"Page?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"You can't just say these things and not follow them through." I told him crossly. He sighed.

"I was going to say, Page, I wish the Crawler had never happened so that I might pass you in the street and we'd fall in love and I'd fight all the nobles so that I could have you." He said breathlessly. I turned and stared at him.

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." He said decidedly.

"I guess…that would be preferable to you having an annoying little brother who's only interested in what women can offer him." I decided. His fingers ran through my hair. One hand tightened on my shoulder.

"It's not gentlemanly to ask you outright whether or not you'd…consent…I suppose." He said after a while. I turned again and gawked at him.

"Logan, for goodness' sake, you can ask me. I'll probably say no, but you can still ask." The pale face flushed slightly.

"It's not proper." Then he looked thoughtful. "Still…" He twisted me to face him and leaned forward.

"What are you doing?" I murmured, my pulse racing. He didn't bother answering. Just kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Vannery went on to save every person in the kingdom through his tyrannical ways. Logan saw himself in his brother and when he saw what he'd been doing he wept. When the Crawler invaded and killed Walter, I made sure I was nowhere near either of them. Ben offered to help down in Industrial. I politely declined. I had Logan, as strange as it seemed. Vannery made us promise that he'd get to attend the wedding. We had to accept. Logan and I moved to Bowerstone Market and he became a general in the Royal Albion army, since he was so good at making campaign choices. I took various crime-hunting jobs, straying to occasionally Industrial to keep the whores at the Bordello in line. Vannery was a frequent visitor there, no surprise. I eventually had a child that we named Ben simply because he was so bloody annoying and kept us up half the night, which Ben Finn frequently did whenever he came over to stay. Though we loved both of them, it's true.

Anyway. I'm glad Logan stopped to talk to me that day. If he hadn't I might have ended up crawling back to Vannery on my hands and knees. But it was my decision to make as to whom I went with.

My choice.


End file.
